skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fernstar
Fernstar '(also known as "'Dragonova")' '''is a Snivy/Drago chimera who was raised in Jamaa. He makes a small cameo at the end of the Claus and his Skylanders'' story From the Depths of DeviantART and is one of the main characters in The Hidden Snivy. Backstory For unknown reasons, a Snivy egg was found in Jamaa. A group of clanners found the egg and raised it, which later hatched, and Fernstar was born. The clanners named him "Fernstar" because they saw him as the clan's leader. The clanners gave him their "precious" rares and hid him from the world. It wasn't long until Fernstar found out his clanner parents were cruel. They attacked passerby Jammers for no reason and constantly shouted "IT'S CALLED ROLEPLAY SMART ONE!" as they killed them. Fernstar ran away and hid deep in a forest, until he found a Portal of Power, which transported him to the Drago Pit, home of the Mecha-Drago. He hid behind rocks and and ate the Mecha-Drago's leftovers until recently, where he showed himself in front of the Mecha-Drago and Claus telling them Claus' old broken jetpack was nostalgic. Later, he got captured by Porky, who changed his life forever. He was turned into a chimera. To this very day, Fernstar still wonders if he is better as half Drago or if he was better off left alone as a Snivy. Appearance Fernstar is fairly large for a Snivy, being the size of a baby Drago. He has rough scales all around his body and sharp teeth due to him being a chimera. He has one brown eye and one blue eye. He has tiny knife-like claws at the end of each of his fingers. He wears a yellow clover blanket and yellow spiked collar around his neck. He wears light green armor with blue gems on his tail for protection. Appearances From the Depths of DeviantART Fernstar appears in the epilogue. He tries to convince the Mecha-Drago to not through Claus' old jetpack into the fire, but he fails as the Mecha-Drago does that anyway. After the Mecha-Drago asks Fernstar how he got to the Drago Pit, he remembers he is supposed to stay hidden and runs off. The Hidden Snivy Fernstar runs away from Ridley, only to later be captured by Portal Master Porky and become a Drago-Snivy chimera. He escapes with the Mecha-Drago and helped bury the corpse of Mother Brain. Personality Fernstar prefers to stay hidden, but has lately grown a curious attitude. He will get mad if people try to give away or destroy old things, claiming everything old is nostalgic. He claimed to be incredibly strong, but he runs away whenever a fight is even slightly possible. Because he is now half Drago, he had become more confident in fighting back. He cries when thinking about his past, remembering his destiny as a Snivy and how it was ruined. Quotes The Hidden Snivy Trivia *Fernstar is one of Master Masked Man's old OCs, being created back in early 2013. *The reason Fernstar never evolved is because of an Everstone hidden in his spike collar. Porky put the Everstone on display in the Chimera Lab, but because Fernstar is a chimera now, he can't evolve. Category:Male Characters Category:Claus and his Skylanders Category:Pokémon Category:Chimeras